Wherever the Wind Blows
by Mivida Garcia
Summary: LES MISÉRABLES MODERN AU - Because of her new job, Éponine asks Courfeyrac to 'babysit' her little brother. Since his flatmate is out for the week, he agrees. But when Éponine returns to fetch her brother, she finds herself meeting someone in a rather unconventional way.
1. First Encounters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. It is solely Victor Hugo's.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Just minimize your naughtiness meter to low or not at all, okay? It's lucky enough he agreed to look out for you for free." Éponine reminded Gavroche as she led him down the carpeted corridor to Courfeyrac's flat.

"Yes, I heard you the first time." Gavroche replied, breaking free from his sister's hold. "But really, sis, I don't see why you can't just leave me at our place."

"The last time I did that, we almost got kicked out. I'm not taking any chances this time."

"I was just bored…" grumbled Gavroche.

"Bad things happen when you get bored, little brother. Especially when you're alone so no." Éponine told him. "And besides, Courfeyrac's a nice guy. He's a friend of Marius and –"

"- any friend of Marius is good enough for you."

"Oh shut up." She snapped.

Gavroche simply smiled smugly, knowing he was right. Éponine rolled her eyes then shifted her attention on the numbers at the apartment doors. 50, 51, 52… "Here we are." She announced, stopping in front of door 52. She knocked three times.

"Wait a sec," someone said from the other side of the door, followed by steady footsteps. The door was opened by none other than Courfeyrac. He was of moderate height, slightly broad but slender. The grin plastered on his face was sort of impish yet still approachable. He was wearing a green hoodie and a pair of jeans.

"Hey," Éponine greeted. "Going somewhere?"

"Nope, just arrived actually." Courfeyrac replied and looked at Éponine's companion who was looking shrewdly at him. "You must be Gavroche. Name's Courfeyrac and I'll be babysitting you this evening." He offered his hand to Gavroche who in return shook his with a wink, "Good luck with that."

Éponine didn't miss that and reminded Gavroche sternly, "Behave."

"S'alright, Ep. I can handle Gavroche here." Courfeyrac assured her.

Gavroche smiled as if saying _Well, we'll see about that_ which his sister and Courfeyrac didn't notice.

"Come in," Courfeyrac ushered. "I was just making some sandwiches."

The little boy let himself in and went straight to the living room.

"Can't. I have to go." Éponine told him with a smile. "Thanks again for doing this, Courfeyrac. I owe you."

"No worries. I could use the company anyway. My flatmate's out for the week, visiting his family."

Éponine nodded. "Well, I better be off. My shift starts by ten. I'll be back before three to pick him up. See ya."

"See ya. And good luck with your work."

"Thanks, Courfeyrac." She said with a wave and left.

o0o0o0o0o

_L'Ecluse_ – a wine bar overlooking the Seine offered a spectrum of 70 reds. Bordeaux were its specialties and they went wonderfully well with plates of Parma ham, smoked goose, carpaccio and Chavignol crottin cheese. It was located along _Quai des Grands-Augustins_ and was frequently visited by singles or couples alike with the occasional throng of university students. This was where Éponine found her new job, a modest one rather than at the Twickenham. Though it made the manager's eyebrow rise after reading her one-year history at Twickenham, thankfully she didn't ask her anything much about it and based her judgement on Éponine's audition piece. The pay was decent and, after calculating her approximate expenses, enough for her and Gavroche. Plus, she didn't have to wear 'costumes' that made her uncomfortable. The music starts at around 10:30 and that's when her shift starts.

When she arrived, the manager, Madame Liesel led her to the backstage and introduced her to the band. "Everyone, this is Éponine. She's Amanda's replacement."

Éponine, though feeling nervous, smiled at them. A gray-haired man who looked like he was on his mid-forties introduced himself as "Monsieur Claude the pianist" and the others followed. There was a female redhead with a British accent, a blonde who was her boyfriend and Madame Liesel's son, Alfie.

"Here's tonight's playlist." Louise, the redhead, handed Éponine a white sheet of paper with fifteen songs, all of which Éponine was very familiar. It ranged from ballads, to jazz and classics. Éponine thanked her and scanned the playlist, just in case there was something she missed.

"Be ready in five minutes, everyone." Madame Liesel reminded them.

"Nervous?" Monsieur Claude asked Éponine, who was sweating her palms off.

"I don't know why but I always am during my first times." Éponine replied.

"That's all right. Just don't think much about it and just enjoy the music, you'll be all right."

Éponine smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, monsieur. I'll keep that in mind."

"It's time!" Louise announced. Éponine took a deep breath and followed the band walk out from the curtain to the stage.

o0o0o0o0o

_There's a spare key by the heater. – C_

Éponine read on her battered phone as she exited the bus. She texted Courfeyrac earlier how she could enter the apartment without disturbing his sleep.

Her first night didn't end up badly as she thought. The crowd even seemed to like her performance. Even the band and Madame Liesel were impressed. "You deserve it." Louise had told her after handing over Éponine's 70-franc tip. Hardly anything favourable happened to her so she was genuinely glad after receiving it. She hoped this was the start of the turning of the tides for the better. Maybe fate was finally being kind to her. Still, she should be precautious. She didn't want to be caught off guard again so she didn't keep her hopes up. She had learned that the more you dream higher, the more painful it is when you fall.

Just as Courfeyrac said, the key was right behind the heater down the hallway. The apartment was dark when she opened the door. Éponine wasn't really afraid of the dark but she hadn't really been inside Courfeyrac's flat so she didn't like being inside an unfamiliar turf with no light. She tried feeling the wall to find the light switch but she couldn't locate it. It wasn't totally dark really. A small night lamp was on, slightly illuminating the living room. She spotted someone sleeping on the couch. _Must be Gavroche_, she thought and walked to shake her brother awake.

"Psst… Wake up. I'm here now." She whispered, pulling over the blanket that covered him.

To her surprise it wasn't Gavroche who was asleep on the couch. Nor was it Courfeyrac. She froze midway, not wanting to wake the male version of sleeping beauty. He looked so calm and peaceful. Even though with barely any light, she could tell he was shirtless. Éponine couldn't help but notice how fit he was. Who was this guy? She wondered. Maybe she entered at a wrong apartment. That's right. It's the only explanation. Oh god, it meant that she was trespassing. Slightly panicked, she replaced the blanket over him and took a step backward – which was a big mistake. She didn't notice the lamp by the couch and it fell to the floor with a clang.

And that's when he woke up.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for actually reading this. It's my first ever fanfic. Les Misérables really had that much of an impact on me that it gave me some many feels and pushed me to write this. **Question: should I continue this or not?**


	2. First Encounters ii

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables. Victor Hugo does. Even though he's dead.**

* * *

Earlier that evening…

"Oh yeah," Gavroche whooped. "Take that, Courf. This shouldn't be Guitar Hero III: Legend of Rock, more like Legend of 'Roche. I'm basically killing it."

Courfeyrac could only stare dumbly at the screen as he was defeated for the fifth time in a row by a twelve-year-old. No, he wouldn't give up that easily. He regained his composure as if it was nothing to him. "I'm just taking it easy on you, Gavroche. You would never beat me when I'm in the zone. I'm basically a Guitar Hero god."

"Really now?" Gavroche stepped down off the couch and grabbed a sandwich from the table before them.

"Yes, really." Courfeyrac affirmed.

"Then why were sweating your brow off during Radio Song?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes. You. Were."

"Alright, alright!" Courfeyrac gave in finally. He couldn't believe he was arguing with a child. "Maybe I was but it's been awhile since I've played. I've been studying for exams the past few weeks."

"Whatever… wanna play another round?"

Courfeyrac shook his head. "Time for bed." He motioned his hand to the clock. "Éponine told me you should be asleep by eleven."

Gavroche groaned as Courfeyrac retrieved the guitar wii and switched off the screen. "I'm not even sleepy yet. We could play another game if you like, just don't take me to bed just now." He grabbed the remaining sandwich from the plate on the table and dramatically rubbed his belly. "Besides, I'm hungry. All that guitar-playing was tough work. Will you make more sandwiches please?"

"You've got to be kidding me. _Mec_, you already ate like a dozen sandwiches."

"C'mon Courfeyrac. Please." Gavroche pleaded, gazing at Courfeyrac like a poor pup.

Courfeyrac groaned inwardly. "Fine."

Gavroche grinned triumphantly as Courfeyrac headed to the kitchen. He hopped off the couch and looked around the flat. He wasn't sure which place was more shambolic, this one or back home. Since Éponine was busy running around the city on mornings, she barely had the energy to tidy up their place when she got home. And Gavroche was happy enough to contribute with the mess. Courfeyrac's place, however, though bigger, was almost just as messy. There were empty soda cans and pizza boxes by the corner; shoes littered by the door and some of Courfeyrac's books were scattered on the floor.

Besides the counter that separates the living room, there were two opposite doors behind the couch. One must be Courfeyrac's room and the other his flatmate's. Not sure which was which, Gavroche tried the one on the right.

The door opened to a room much tidier. Everything seemed to be in place. This can't be Courfeyrac's room, Gavroche thought.

"You can't go in there. Enjolras wouldn't like it." Gavroche turned to see Courfeyrac return from the kitchen, carrying a plate of sandwiches.

"Who's Enjolras?" Gavroche asked, still halfway inside Enjolras' room.

"My flatmate." Courfeyrac answered. "Here's your sandwiches."

"I'm not hungry anymore." Gavroche confessed.

"Say what?!"

"You make good sandwiches though. Éponine's cooking is barely edible if you ask me." Gavroche said, ignoring Courfeyrac's reaction. He looked around Enjolras' room. There was a bookshelf stacked of law school textbooks. The walls were stark white except for a flag of France. The bed had red sheets, which was also orderly.

"Gavroche, get back here this instant." Courfeyrac commanded. "Enjolras doesn't like it when people enter his room."

Before he could drag Gavroche out the room himself, there was a knock on the door. Courfeyrac wondered who that could be. No one from the group told they were coming. Still he looked at the peephole to see who it was. "_Merde._" He rushed back to see if Gavroche already exited Enjolras' room but to his horror, the kid was already fast asleep on the bed. "_Merde._" Courfeyrac whispered.

There was a knock on the door again. "Courfeyrac, you in there?"

"Wait a minute!" Courfeyrac called out. He tried carrying Gavroche off the bed but, for some reason, the kid was heavy and very asleep. "Dammit." Why was he here anyway? Didn't he say he won't be back 'til next week?

o0o0o0o0o

After rummaging through his bag for the second time, he finally found his set of apartment keys. What was taking Courfeyrac so long? He wondered as he let himself inside. He spied the mess on the living room. Of course, what did he expect? It was Courfeyrac and Neat wasn't his middle name. He headed to his room and was surprised to find the door of his room ajar. A kid was asleep on his bed.

"Look, I can explain." A distressed Courfeyrac began, who was standing nearby.

Enjolras wouldn't have been shocked to find a girl or a guy with Courfeyrac but a kid in his own room was totally unexpected. "Who's that kid and why is he on my bed?" Enjolras asked.

"First of all, I didn't allow him to go inside. He just did and when I was about to drag him out, he was already fast asleep on your bed." Courfeyrac explained, not answering entirely the question.

"Who's the kid?"

"Brother of a friend. She asked me to babysit him."

"You? Babysit?" Enjolras scoffed. "He looks like a twelve-year-old and twelve-year-olds don't need babysitting, Courfeyrac."

Courfeyrac told him of Éponine's situation which Enjolras took in silently.

"So this is only for one night, yes?" Enjolras asked when Courfeyrac finished.

Courfeyrac shrugged his shoulders. "Er, uhm, no."

"Two nights then?"

"A week."

"You have got to be joking."

"Well, I didn't know you were returning early so I thought it wouldn't be much of a bad idea." Courfeyrac reasoned.

Enjolras sighed and looked at the sleeping Gavroche. His friend already made a commitment and Enjolras couldn't force him to break that. "Well, I guess it's the couch for me tonight then." He said.

"I'm really sorry, _mon ami_."

"You don't have to. It's partly my fault too. I didn't lock the door."

Courfeyrac grinned, obviously relieved. "Thanks, Enjolras."

"Don't mention it. Now, scoot. I'm going to change."

Courfeyrac gladly left the room.

o0o0o0o0o

"What time will his sister pick him up?" Enjolras asked Courfeyrac as he tidied the living room. He may not admit it loudly but Enjolras disliked seeing any mess. If he could, he would always try to tidy things up and put everything in place. After changing his clothes, Enjolras immediately started cleaning up.

Courfeyrac, who was already preparing to sleep, replied with a yawn. "Before three, I think."

Enjolras nodded and surveyed the living room one more time. Satisfied with his work, he, too, prepared to sleep.

"Why the sudden return anyway?" Courfeyrac asked suddenly.

"Don't ask." Enjolras responded, suddenly stiff.

Courfeyrac sighed and decided not to push it. "Well, g'night."

"_Bonne nuit_."

Enjolras watched his friend enter his room and relaxed. He then slumped on the couch and checked his phone for some messages. There were four.

_pourquoi avez-vous quitté? - mère_

_vous savez comment votre père. Je vais te manquer, mon fils. - mère_

_prendre soin et j'espère vous voir bientôt. je t'aime. - mère_

_votre père dit que vous devriez vous concentrer sur vos études. je sais que vous le ferez. – mère_

He sighed. Typical of it was for his mother to worry. His father on the other hand… Enjolras shook his head, as if to shake the thought away. He placed the phone on the table and lied down the couch, instantly falling asleep. Only to be awoken by a loud clang a few hours later.

* * *

Translations:

why did you leave? - mother

you know how your father. I'll miss you, my son. - mother

take care and hope to see you soon. I love you. - mother

your father says you should focus on your studies. I know you will. - mother

**A / N:** Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them all. Keep 'em coming. FYI, I don't speak French and merely rely on Google Translate. Only played Guitar Hero once and I sucked. Thank you for reading this y'all.


	3. First Encounters iii

**Disclaimer: Les Misérables is Victor Hugo's and his alone. I'm not Victor Hugo so it isn't mine.**

* * *

Given that her parents were already in prison and notorious of their countless theft and fraud cases, Éponine had avoided anything that might catch the attention of the French police. They may have pardoned her because of her age but that was two years ago. Now that she wasn't a minor anymore, to be caught trespassing could spoil the life that didn't involve constant running and scheming and lying – the life that she had built for her and her brother, Gavroche, for the past year.

As soon as she knocked over the lamp, breaking the bulb when it hit the floor, Éponine had expected the sleeping monsieur to wake. But what she hadn't expected was that he'd sprung from the couch as if he'd been awake all along. This startled her, causing her to stumble on the fallen lamp, scraping her hand on the bulb's shard as she fell to the floor with a dull thud.

Enjolras hastily switched on the lights and was flummoxed at the scene before him. He had half-expected for it to be Grantaire, crashing in again – inebriated, of course. It wouldn't be the first time he had awoken to find him in their lounge, asleep and cuddling an empty bottle of wine. Perhaps it could have even been Combeferre, barging in at the middle of the night, asking Courfeyrac to return a philosophical book he needed. But no, it wasn't any of them. It was somebody he didn't know - a brunette in black who has just tripped on the floor.

"Who are you and what're you doing here?" Enjolras demanded.

"There's a mis–" Éponine began, only to be cut off by another question.

"You know you're trespassing, right?"

"I was just–"

"How did you even get in here?"

"The do–"

"Are you some kind of burglar?"

"Monsieur, I was just–"

"I'm calling the police."

"STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS WITHOUT LETTING ME ANSWER!" Éponine yelled, losing patience at the absolutely pointless interrogation. She was frustrated of her clumsiness. She was frustrated that she got caught. But the thing that aggravated her the most was the bombardment of questions. She knew she was in no place to yell at the place's owner but she had to say something. She glared at him, unfazed at his state of undress.

Her interrogator fell silent. After a pause and with an eyebrow raised, "Explain yourself then." He said, almost cynically.

"Well, first of all, monsieur," Éponine began, propping herself up. "I am no burglar"_ – not anymore –_ "and yes, I may have been trespassing but it's just an accident, honest. The key to my friend's flat mystically fit through yours. And I'm sorry for breaking your lamp. I'll replace it, I will. So there's no need to call the police. I'll be seeing myself out now."

Éponine then turned to the door, muttering to herself, "Though I really thought I entered door 52." She surveyed the apartment. It looked just like Courfeyrac's but cleaner.

Enjolras blocked her way. "And you really think I believe that alibi? You're creative, I give you that. But I've met crooks with more plausible alibis than yours." He wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. He thought maybe this was some new modus-operandi of crooks lest they were caught.

Something flashed on Éponine's brown eyes. She hated being accused of something she wasn't. In the past, maybe she had been a crook but things have change. Yet at the back of her mind, she knew there were things that are difficult to change – things that will always be a part of her. Her parents' blood – the Thénardiers' blood was flowing through her veins. And try as she will, Éponine could never throw that part of her away.

"I tell you, monsieur. I am no crook." She told him, emphasizing every word.

Her tone and the strange gleam on her eyes almost made Enjolras rethink what he said but he stared her down, tightening his grip on her hand. She gave a sharp cry, a piece of the shattered bulb has pierced her hand and with Enjolras' firm grip, had made the cut had deepen. Enjolras released her hand the soon as he saw the blood. She had cut herself and he just made it worse. Burglar or not, though he was starting to doubt of his previous judgement, she needed medical attention.

The door of Courfeyrac's room suddenly burst open and out came Courfeyrac in his green PJs. "What's all the racket about?" He asked drowsily but upon seeing Éponine, snapped awake instantly.

"Éponine!" he exclaimed, noticing her crimson hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"Broke your lamp and fell on the scattered glass." She replied, gesturing at the mess she made.

"You know her?" Enjolras asked, bewildered.

Courfeyrac nodded. "He's Gavroche's sister. Wait here, I'll get some bandages." He then disappeared to the toilet.

"You must be Courfeyrac's roommate then." Éponine concluded, wincing as she pulled not one but two shards of glass from her hand. So she was at the correct flat after all. She sighed, flicking the glass back to the floor. She turned to Enjolras. "D'you have anything I could use to clean this mess?"

Enjolras watched as she nonchalantly got the glass from her hand. He couldn't think of any lady who could do what she just did. Most would probably be in tears right now or would've probably fainted at the sight of blood. Well, who was he to know, Enjolras barely knew anyone of the opposite sex except for a chosen few.

"Flatmate," Enjolras corrected.

"Huh?"

"I'm Enjolras, Courfeyrac's flatmate. Not roommate."

"Ahhh…"

Courfeyrac emerged then with a box of first aid kit. "I'm no doctor, Ep, but I'll try my best." He said.

Éponine bit her lip, examining her hand. "Me too, Courf, but I think this'll need stitching."

Getting a closer look at the still bleeding cut, Courfeyrac agreed. "D'you want me to take you to the hospital?" He offered.

"Oh, no, you don't have to. I've already troubled you enough."

"I'll fetch someone who could stitch that up." Enjolras volunteered.

"You will?" Courfeyrac asked incredulously.

Enjolras looked at him as if to say _I know what I'm doing_. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, as if to reply _Do what you want then_.

After putting on some proper clothes, Enjolras left the flat to fetch whoever it was.

Éponine then curiously asked Courfeyrac. "Who's he? Your guy friend?"

"What? No," Courfeyrac chuckled, handing her a cloth to her bleeding hand. "He's my flatmate."

"So he wasn't lying then… I thought you said he'll be out for a week."

"I thought so too yet here he is."

"Where's Gavroche anyway?" Éponine asked, recalling her purpose in Courfeyrac's flat.

"Asleep in Enjolras' room."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Is that why he was on the sofa?"

Courfeyrac laughed at Éponine's reaction. "Forget about it. He doesn't mind."

Éponine was about to say something else but then Enjolras returned, accompanied by a sleepy Joly, who at the moment saw Éponine's wounds, was fully awake and attended to them immediately without question.

"There." Joly announced, after securing the last stitch. "That's as good as I can get, mademoiselle. Tomorrow you still need to have a legit doctor or nurse to see to that."

Éponine smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, monsieur…"

"Joly."

"Merci, Monsieur Joly. I'm sorry that about disturbing your sleep."

"No worries, mademoiselle…"

"Éponine."

He smiled back at her like a doctor does to his patient. "You're welcome, Éponine. It was also nice to apply some of the the things I've learned." A yawn then escaped Joly as he said this. "My work here is done. Now back to bed. See you later, mon amis."

"Back to 'Chetta, you mean." Courfeyrac teased.

Joly merely smiled knowingly at him and left.

"He is so sleeping with her." Courfeyrac said to Enjolras.

"I think I saw her in his flat when I called for him." Enjolras replied.

"What?!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, earning a barely audible chuckle from Enjolras.

Not wanting to bother them any longer, Éponine stood up and said, "I better be going… Gavroche?"

"I'll wake your brother." Enjolras offered, who, a few minutes later, guided a barely awake Gavroche out his room.

"Gavroche, wake up. It's time to go home." Éponine said softly to her brother who grabbed her hand, the unscathed one, and let her lead him out to flat.

Éponine paused by the doorway and turned back to look at Courfeyrac. "Thank you, Courfeyrac. Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

She then looked at Enjolras. "Thanks for letting my brother sleep on your bed."

He nodded.

With one last smile, Éponine closed the door behind her and headed home.

* * *

A/N: Blimey! It's 12:46 AM right now so expect sloppy and sort of hastened writing because I really wanted to post it now for you guys. Please tell your thoughts and whatnot. I'd love to hear from you. On the other hand, I'm so freaking excited for the Oscars these year! Still can't believe I'll be watching Samantha and Aaron and the other cast onstage performing. I think I would cry. How about you? Gaahhh it's almost 1 AM. Mivida out.

P.S. I wrote a Marius/Éponine one-shot entitled Through Her Eyes. Try reading it and tell me what you think okay?


	4. Flawed For A Cause

**Disclaimer: Les Misérables is never mine to keep. It's Victor Hugo's.**

* * *

The next morning, Éponine was awoken by loud frantic knocking on the apartment door. She peaked on her used wrist watch and groaned. It was almost noon which meant she was almost two hours late for her Sunday shift at the flower shop. The loud knocking continued, forcing her to get up. She was still wearing her clothes from last night because the minute she and Gavroche arrived last night, both had crashed on their respective bunks. Gavroche's bed was empty and she has no idea nor did she care at the moment where he was. Sunday was Gavroche's _carte blanche_ day. Éponine then proceeded to the door and was surprised to see her best friend – Marius.

"Wow, 'Ponine, you look like –"

"…hell? I know." She finished, unconsciously smoothing her bird's nest of a hair.

Marius chuckled, making Éponine's heart do a somersault.

"So what are you doing here, Pontmercy?" Éponine asked. "You disrupted my beauty sleep."

"I was just wondering if I could have my coat back."

"Coat? What coat?" Éponine asked even though she knew full well what Marius was talking about.

"Y'know, the one I left here when I…" Marius prompted.

"…crashed here and vomited all over the place muttering some lass' name?" How could Éponine not forget? She spent that night listening to an inebriated Marius moaning about not seeing a girl whose name he didn't even know about.

Marius nodded shyly.

"Lemme check if it's already back from the dry cleaner's." Éponine motioned for Marius to come inside. "I'd offer you some coffee but I'm currently out of groceries so…"

"S'okay, 'Ponine. I'm good, thanks."

"What are you going to need the coat for anyway?"

"I'm going out with someone later."

Éponine froze halfway to her closet. Trying hard to sound casual, she asked "With whom?" She had a very strong hunch that the name Marius was going to utter started with the letter C.

"Cosette." And of course, she was right.

"Well, unfortunately, for you, Pontmercy, it's still in the dry cleaner's."

"What? Are you sure?" Marius exclaimed. Éponine hastily hid his coat, which was originally in her closet, underneath the hamper, just as Marius barged in her room.

"_Oui_, Monsieur Marius." Éponine nodded gravely.

Marius groaned. "What am I going to wear later then?"

"I'm sure if she really likes you, Cosette wouldn't even mind if you're only in your briefs." She joked.

"'Ponine!" Marius said in a _you're-not-helping_ tone.

"I was just saying, that's all." Éponine shrugged.

"Are you sure it's not yet here? Maybe you didn't look hard enough. Wasn't it two months ago when I left it her? How come it's still not ready?"

"Well I don't know!" Éponine exclaimed exasperatedly. "Ask the dry-cleaner's. I'm sorry, Pontmercy," – though she wasn't really that sorry – "but your coat's not here."

Marius dejectedly sighed. "Guess you're right, 'Ponine. Maybe she wouldn't really mind…"

"…even if you're wearing a tutu. Yup, she won't."

Marius chuckled at that. "Guess I'll try Courfeyrac's place if he has some good coats to spare."

"Honestly, Pontmercy, you'd look dashing with or without a nice sleek coat." Éponine said sincerely with a smile, looking straight on Marius.

If this statement came from Cosette, Marius would have blushed but since the compliment came from his best friend, he merely smiled and briefly hugged Éponine. "Thanks, 'Ponine. Well, I better get going. Still have to find a good restaurant for my special date. Au revoir."

Éponine groaned inwardly. She hated disappointing him. "Marius, wait!" She went back to her room and retrieved his coat but he was already gone. She sighed and felt Marius' coat, thinking how lucky Cosette was and wondered at the same time, when she'll be more than just a friend to him… if ever that was possible.

o0o0o0o0o

M. and Mme. Prouvaire were nice people who because of their love of flowers became florists. They owned _Jardin de Prouvaire_ which where Éponine worked part-time on Sunday mornings. When she arrived in the shop, Éponine was surprised to see their son manning the shop.

"Jean," Éponine greeted. "What're you doing here?"

Jean Prouvaire, the only son of M. and Mme. Prouvaire, was a gentle spirit who loved poetry and flowers just as his parents did and had golden locks worthy of being featured in a shampoo commercial.

"Good afternoon, Éponine. You made père and mère worry. They wondered why you didn't show up on time."

Éponine smiled guiltily, "Sorry 'bout that. I overslept, had late shift last night."

"Still working at Twickhenham's?" Jean asked as he finished spraying fresh water on some violets.

She shook her head. "I finally quit that job and found a better one."

Jean nodded. "Well, now you're here. I'm free to go." He shrugged off the shop uniform which consisted of white visor cap, apron and gloves. "Bye, Ep."

Éponine thought he must be in hurry. "Sorry about keeping you around. Au revoir, Jean."

"No worries, Ep." Jean said. "Oh, and there are fresh deliveries at the back. Maman said you should check them."

"Will attend to them immediately, Monsieur Prouvaire." Éponine replied, giving him a mock salute.

"Merci, Mademoiselle Éponine." Jean smiled and left.

When she went to the back, there were two crates of fresh lilies, roses and irises waiting to be watered and displayed. She immediately went to work, humming as she did so. Occasional customers came and left, picking up their orders or impromptu buying. One of them even recognized her as the singer at L'Ecluse. It was about two when Gavroche dropped by.

"Where have been running about, young man?" Éponine asked. Taking in her brother's windswept hair, his clothes' state, she could only guess where he'd been. "You're a mess."

Gavroche walked across the shop, looking at the flowers. "_Dauphine._"

"If you always come back in messy, I'm going to cancel your carte blanche Sundays."

"No you won't."

"Oh yes I will."

"You sure, sis? You're going to leave me in our flat on Sundays?"

"If you continue gallivanting in that state then yes."

"Alone and unsupervised?"

Éponine was about to say yes but she then remembered the dangerous combination of Gavroche + alone + home. She glared at him and his smug smile. "Give me your word that you won't get yourself in trouble, young man. And we're okay."

"I don't find trouble. It's trouble who always finds me."

"Gavroche." She said warningly.

"Okay, okay. Geez, Ep. Yes, yes, I give you my word. Happy now?"

Éponine nodded. "Did you have lunch already?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? Just visiting you?"

"I'm taking that as a no. Well, I'm hungry too." Éponine grabbed her purse and handed Gavroche twenty francs. "Go on and buy us lunch then."

Gavroche happily took it and headed out. Pausing as if he remembered something then turning back to Éponine, "You're not going to believe who I saw in Dauphine today."

"Who?"

"Your ex-boyfriend, Montparnasse."

"Did he see you?"

"Nope, he had company."

Éponine walked to Gavroche, kneeling to his eye-level and told him in a dead-serious tone. "Do not, in any occasion, let him see you, Gavroche. And if he does, run, okay? Promise me."

Gavroche stared back at his sister's eyes. Not only were they brown but they were also mingled with grave seriousness and perhaps even fear. He nodded. "I promise."

Her smiled at him but the anxiety hadn't left her eyes.

Their stomachs then rumbled simultaneously, making them both laugh.

"Go on then, Gav. You know my favourite, oui?"

Gavroche nodded and dashed off.

0o0o0o0o0

Even though she was late for her shift, when M. and Mme. Prouvaire showed up at around three in the afternoon, they let Éponine go home early. Thinking that she had enough time before her shift in L'Ecluse, Éponine decided to clean up the flat. Gavroche didn't seem to agree with her decision but after glancing Éponine's wolfish stare, he gave in. From organizing their cluttered kitchen to their chaotic living room and shambolic closet, by evenfall both were exhausted to the bone that they both fell asleep simultaneously. If it wasn't for their neighbour's nightly kettle shrieking at 9 o'clock, Éponine wouldn't have awoken.

"_Merde!_" She jolted up, looking at her watch. "Gavroche, wake up."

The little boy simply stirred. Éponine groaned and went to the shower to freshen up. Having not much clothes, she settled on a simple brown dress and flats. Gavroche still was asleep when she finished preparing but she wasn't going to leave him alone. "Wake up now, young man, if you don't want cold water on your face." Gavroche complied sleepily as Éponine changed his clammy attire.

It was almost ten o'clock when Éponine arrived in Courfeyrac's place.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming–"

"Notimetochatsorry. M'lreadyrunninglate."

Courfeyrac barely twigged what Éponine said as he watched her leave.

"What did she say?" Courfeyrac asked Gavroche.

"She's late." Gavroche replied, no longer sleepy. "Got any grub? M'hungry."

Gavroche was already finishing up his fourth slice of pizza when Enjolras arrived. They hadn't exactly met so Courfeyrac introduced them both to each other.

"So I take it you're not attending tonight's meeting?" Enjolras asked, a few minutes later.

"And let Combeferre win? No." Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras sighed. He didn't want Courfeyrac to attend the assembly just to win some wager. He wanted him to attend for the cause. "Courf–"

"I get it, I get it. Of course I'm coming not just because of the bet."

"Are you going somewhere?" Gavroche asked. "If yes, can I come?"

Courfeyrac realized this was a problem and looked at Enjolras as if to say, _What am I going to do with him?_

Enjolras gave a shrug that conveyed _Your problem, not mine_.

Courfeyrac dragged Enjolras to a corner, out of Gavroche's earshot. "I can't just leave him here." He hissed.

"He can't come."

"Why not? I can't leave him here. What harm can he do anyway? It's not like he'll say anything."

Enjolras glared at Courfeyrac, thinking for a moment, and finally said. "He's your responsibility. Make sure he behaves."

Courfeyrac grinned. "I'm sure he will."

He then turned to Gavroche and said, "Finish that pizza, Gav. You're coming with us."

* * *

A/N: *robotic voice* This chapter has been revised and altered.

Did you guys see the Oscars?! Did you see how stunning and flawless Samantha was? Did you see how dapper Aaron and Eddie were? Did you see how Samantha & Aaron were so into their characters during their performance? Because I did and I was basically spazzing throughout their presentation. Sorta pissed there was no photo of Samantha and Aaron together though. And I am so incredibly happy Les Mis won 3 oscars. Yes, I know the Best Picture award went to Argo but I don't mind 'bout it much. I was just so happy the cast were there and it was perfect. K, I've already rambled enough. Chapter 5 won't be long guys. Ciao! x


	5. Flawed For A Cause ii

It had been two years since Éponine heard about Montparnasse. He was sent to some juvenile rehabilitation house after the police caught him smoking cannabis in Place St. -Michel. Montparnasse was only seventeen then so it meant only being sent to a rehabilitation centre and not imprisonment. She did hear from her father when she was visiting him and her mother in _La Santé_ that Montparnasse was already released from the centre. At that time, Éponine had no interest whatsoever that involves anything or someone that might lead her to trouble. She was turning over a new leaf after all.

But that didn't stop Montparnasse from tracking her down. One night, two years ago, when Éponine was heading home from work, Montparnasse caught up with her.

"What do you want from me, 'Parnasse?" Éponine had asked him.

"How come you weren't sent to the centre also?" He asked back, seething.

"What do you mean?"

"It was you who told the police about me, didn't you? It was your ruddy fault I got arrested."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Éponine replied, trying hard to keep calm. "Leave me alone, 'Parnasse. I don't want any trouble."

Montparnasse looked at Éponine as if he didn't recognize her, "Who are you, lady? And what have you done to my Éponine?"

She looked at him steely and said, "Let me get this straight, Montparnasse. I was never yours. Nor will I ever be."

Montparnasse merely chuckled. "Believe what you want to believe, 'Ponine. But remember this; you're going to pay for what you did to me. Someday, you're going to pay."

And just as sudden as his appearance, Montparnasse left Éponine in a disconcerted state and she had never seen him since then.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For some miracle, Éponine arrived just at the nick of time, earning only a raise of a brow from Madame Liesel as she zoomed by the bar to the backstage. Greeting the band a breathy good evening, she sat on an empty chair to catch her breath. She felt someone pat her on the back and turned to see it was Louise.

"That was close, my friend," the redhead said with a coy smile. "But you're not the only one who's late tonight. Monsieur Claude hasn't arrived yet. He's usually the early one."

Madame Liesel then appeared before Éponine could think what to respond to Louise. "Claude won't make it tonight. The gent's not feeling well. You'll have to play without him," she announced, then turned to Louise. "You're in charge here tonight, mademoiselle Michel."

"Oui, madame," Louise nodded. "We'll be ready in five."

Madame Liesel then spotted Éponine seated near the keyboard asked with a tut, "What are you wearing, Éponine?"

Éponine looked down at her plain brown dress. She wasn't really conscious of the current fashion trend the women in the city were fussing about, nor did she care. Plus, she didn't have the luxury to strut down Rue de la Paix and shop for clothes. There were more important things than new clothes like paying rent and Gavroche's schooling. "Something wrong with it, madame?" she asked, baffled.

"Oui, Éponine," Madame Liesel responded curtly, pursing her lips. "I don't know what your dress protocol was in your previous workplace but here in L'Ecluse, I'd want my employees to be sophisticated just as any Parisian lady should be. I do not want to see you wear that plain frock again here at work, comprendre?"

'But I'm not any Parisian lady, Madame' was what Éponine wanted to tell her employer but that would probably lead her to unemployment again so she bit back her first choice of remarks and went with: "Oui, Madame Liesel."

Madame Liesel looked at Éponine's garb once more. "And comb that hair of yours," she added before going back to the bar. "Be ready in five minutes," she'd reminded them.

_Great, now I really needed to shop_. Éponine thought in disbelief as she smoothed her windswept hair. She then scanned through tonight's playlist. It consisted mostly of romantic love songs. _Ugh._

"Hey Ep," Louise called.

Éponine turned just in time to stop a white cloth from hitting her face.

"Put that on. I borrowed it from one of the barmaids," Louise said. "That ought to give a touch of 'sophistication' to your get-up. Madame Liesel also gave me some fashion tips when I was new here. She may be a tad fussy but she's okay."

The white cloth was, in fact, a blazer. It was glossy and soft on the outside but warm in the inside. Éponine shrugged it on and even though it was two sizes bigger, the white blazer did improve her look. "Merci, Louise," she said with a grateful smile to Louise.

"Don't mention it, love," Louise replied. "C'mon, we're about to start."

Éponine smiled at her reflection with renewed confidence before heading to the stage.

0o0o0o0o0

"Pardon, monsieur, but there must've been a mix-up in our reservations. We just gave away our last available table. I'm afraid you have to go somewhere else. We are so very sorry for your inconvenience." The maître d'hôtel apologized to a very livid Marius.

"This is unbelievable!" Marius exclaimed. "There must be something you can do, monsieur. We've been waiting here for almost an hour."

The maître d'hôtel shook his head regretfully. "Pardon, monsieur, but we've got a full house tonight."

Marius gritted his teeth, knowing there's nothing he can do. It was just past ten and he also knew that most restaurants don't accept customers at this time of the night.

"Come, Marius," Cosette cooed, her voice calming Marius' nerves. "We'll just find somewhere else to eat."

He let Cosette pull him out the restaurant and back to the streets. Marius looked apologetically at Cosette as they walked down the street. Before he could say anything, she placed a finger to his lips, stopping him from doing so and smiled. "You don't have to say sorry, Marius. I'm sure we could find someplace else to eat."

He kissed her finger, making Cosette giggle. "Where do you want us to go, mon amour?"

They had just turned to _Quai des Grands-Augustins_.

"Hey I know this place," Cosette mused. "I usually walked here to admire the Seine. Sometimes I ate at some of the restaurants when I was at college, finishing my degree."

"Are the restaurants any good?"

"Of course they are. Some of my favourite restaurants are here," Cosette assented. "Too bad they're closing for the night now."

Marius spotted one that was still open. "How about there?" He asked, pointing at the still open restaurant.

Cosette looked at where he was pointing and beamed in recognition. "Perfect," she said. "They have good wine here."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Marius asked.

"Nothing!" Cosette trilled, pulling Marius into the restaurant where they were welcomed by melodic music and the smell of Parma ham and smoked goose.

0o0o0o0o0

The moment Éponine took her place on the stage, she figured out why tonight's playlist's genres consisted mostly of love songs – the bar was abundant with couples. Even with the spotlight directed on her, she could see a pair of lovers getting cosy at the corner of the bar. These guys seriously need to get a room, she thought.

"_Bon soir, tout le monde_," Éponine addressed her audience with a dimpled grin. "My name is Éponine and I will be serenading you love songs for this evening."

After the first ten songs, the band took a thirty-minute break. Usually on these breaks, Monsieur Claude would play the piano but since he wasn't around. Alfie, who played the paino quite well, took the absentee's place. Backstage, Louise and her boyfriend whose name still escape's Éponine's mind seemed to be having a disagreement. Not wanting to listen to the lovers' quarrel, Éponine decided she'd grab something to eat and headed to the bar. She had no idea what was on the menu or if she could afford any in it. But she was too hungry so she'd just have to turn a blind eye on this one.

But before she could reach the bar, Éponine heard someone call her name. She turned to tables and looked.

"Éponine!" the voice called again.

She'd recognize that voice everywhere. Éponine smiled and wondered what her best friend was doing here. Wasn't he supposed to be in a – _mon dieu_. And then she spotted them – Marius and Cosette cuddling on their table. Both were wearing smiles on their fanatical faces.

For a second, Éponine considered ignoring them but they'd already seen her seeing them. Of all places why did they have to have their date here?! Eponine thought wildly.

Marius motioned for her to join them.

"Shoot me now for all I care" Éponine muttered as she walked towards the man she liked and the girl he loved.

* * *

A/N: My sincerest apologies for being unable to update for the past few weeks. I've been caught up with my finals and didn't find time to write. Worry not, mon amis, I am now free of schoolwork. Hence, more time to write. Currently working on the next few chapters. I won't promise anything but updates may come faster now. Reviews are very welcome! x


End file.
